This invention relates to an exercise machine of the type which can be used passively, that is, the machine is powered to perform a range of movements and enables a user to sit or lie on the machine in order to exercise whilst the machine is performing those movements.
Passive exercising machines of this type are used extensively by invalids and others requiring physiotherapy or like treatment. Others use this type of machine to improve muscle tone. The machines are particularly useful for the treatment of persons suffering from spinal cord damage to provide exercise for muscles which would otherwise not be worked. Many institutions which provide this type of exercise facility for patients have a range of machines, each of which is able to perform a single exercise. The invalid will then need to be moved from one machine to another in order to have a range of muscles worked. This is inconvenient where the invalid is unable to walk since each time he has to be helped off one machine and onto another. Also, having a range of machines like this requires substantial floor space which many institutions simply do not have.
At least some prior art machines do not adequately assist the user to exercise certain muscles, particularly hip and leg muscles. Also, many prior art machines are noisy in operation on account of the type of mechanism which operates the exercising feature on the machine. Most prior art machines are not capable of performing more than a limited number of exercises without having to be re-adjusted or re-set.